


Dr. Kim

by leafykeith



Series: Tae Kyung has entered the chatroom. [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Spoilers, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, but is a spoiler for the main fic???, i guess, kind of, not really - Freeform, tae has no mercy, they have multiple dogs, which is mentioned, yoosung is too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeith/pseuds/leafykeith
Summary: Tae visits Yoosung at work.





	Dr. Kim

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ao3 doesn't fuck this up again  
> also i dont specialize in smut,, so this is bad  
> i guess i'll have to read more smut to get inspiration

Yoosung loved getting visits from Tae Kyung while he was working. The dogs appreciated the extra company and chin scratches, which gave Yoosung some space while he worked, but that wasn't why he loved Tae's visits.

 

He often brought him snacks so that Yoosung would take a break, or he helped calm down the animals that didn't let him work. Tae provided background noise on days that there weren’t any patients (sometimes he even let Tae do his makeup but no one had to know about that).

 

But some visits were different.

  
  


Tae was a tease, he had been from the start. But ever since Yoosung started working more hours to make up for the new openings and the slow business (Yoosung refused to let Tae or his family pay for anything, he needed to prove that he could provide for them and their future family _if it ever came to that and once Tae was even old enough to consider a future family_.), Tae had been clingier and punished him for late nights.

 

There were motivational texts or reminders to actually come home or feed all their dogs (if Tae even entrusted their dogs to him), but recently he had taken to sending pictures of him pouting as he cuddled the pillow on Yoosung's side of the bed.

 

When Yoosung saw that he had received another picture message, that's what he had expected. Not seeing Tae biting his lip as his hand was seen in his boxers _(except fuck it wasn't his boxers, it was Yoosung's and he looked so good in them_ ). He locked his phone quickly and put his head on the desk. He didn't have any appointments today, so the day was going slow, but still, it wasn't professional for Tae to be sending things like that. He wasn't sure if he should reply or not... but Tae didn't give him time to decide before calling him.

 

"Yoosung, baby you left me on read, didn't you?" Yoosung could hear the pout in Tae's voice.

 

"Tae, you know you shouldn't send things like that when I'm working!" But Yoosung could hear the way his voice cracked and felt heat rise in his cheeks as he imagined what Tae was doing.

 

"You're no fun, Yoosungie. So boring now that you have a job~ You don't even have time to play with me." His voice got breathy and Yoosung could hear him whimper softly.

 

"Yoosung, I get lonely without you." His pants got tighter and he shifted slightly in his chair.

 

"I'm sorry, Tae. I promise I'll come home early today..." He trailed off as he heard another moan leave Tae's lips.

 

"That isn't good enough, hyung." Yoosung didn't like Tae calling him that often... but right now... _God, it felt so good._

 

"Tae Kyung, are you touching yourself right now?" All he got in response was a high pitched whine. _Tae was a dream come true._

 

"I didn't give you permission to." Tae stopped mid-moan and Yoosung could almost see him stop in the middle of... it.

 

"Oh yeah? Well..."

 

Yoosung got another picture message. Tae was arching off the bed, hand wrapped around his cock and mouth slightly open with his eyes scrunched up. _Fuck._ Yoosung was too hard for him to concentrate on any paperwork.

 

"Tae Kyung, you're in so much trouble now." He heard a soft laugh.

 

"We'll see. Hey, hyung, I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, okay?" He was still whimpering between words, but he hung up anyway. Yoosung just stared at his phone and put his head on his desk again.

  


Yoosung had somehow gotten back to normal and was typing up some of the reports from the patients for their owners, when he heard the front entrance bell ring. He checked his schedule to confirm there weren't any surprise appointments. He stood and peeked out into the lobby. Tae was hanging up his hoodie and turned towards the office, catching Yoosung.

 

"Hi hyung." Yoosung's dick was suddenly _very_ interested in what Tae had to say.

 

"What are you doing here?" Tae pouted and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Yoosung's neck, pulling him down and looking up at him from under his lashes.

 

"You don't want me here?"

 

"Tae, of course, I do. But you're a bad influence." Yoosung's protest was brief, cut off by Tae closing his eyes and pushing out his lower lip. He was irresistible like this and he couldn't but lean down to finally kiss Tae.

  


He loved kissing Tae for twenty million reasons, but he just didn't have time to explain them all, due to the fact that Tae was walking forward without pulling out of the kiss, moving them into Yoosung's office. One of Yoosung's hands rested on Tae's lower back, pressing him closer. The other hand was sliding down to grab Tae's ass, squeezing it to hear Tae's moaning. They made their way to Yoosung's desk and Tae hopped on top of it, Yoosung slotting between his legs and running his hands over Tae's bare thighs.

 

"I love it when you wear these shorts," He mumbled against Tae's lips. Tae just moaned and tilted his head back, leaving his neck exposed to Yoosung. _Literally, a dream_ come _true_. He kissed the skin, ignoring the way that Tae was whining.

 

"You're being too gentle, hyung." He groaned. Yoosung smiled nervously, still not entirely used to being dominant in their relationship. Tae wanted this sometimes, to be the submissive, but he wasn't against dominating Yoosung either, definitely not against it, if he went by the smirk on Tae's face as he tied him to the bed ( _there was just something about Tae being sadistic, while he knew that Tae was younger than him that made him feel some kind of way_ ). He bit down gently, encouraged by the way Tae let out a loud whine and arched his back, starting to grind against Yoosung.

  


"You talk too much, Tae Kyung," he relished the way that Tae shivered. He grabbed Tae's face with one hand and pressed their lips together, moving his other hand up his thigh. Tae's mouth opened in response, spreading his legs even further, and Yoosung took the chance to slide his tongue between Tae's lips, swallowing the moans that Tae was spilling out. It was sloppy and messy and Tae was still whimpering since Yoosung was starting to squeeze his inner thighs but it made Yoosung's head spin and he could feel how hard Tae was getting as he moved his hand further up and he didn't need alcohol because he was getting drunk of Tae Kyung.

 

He had just undone Tae's shorts, throwing them behind his desk, and he was starting to palm Tae through his boxers ( _the same ones from the picture oh fuck_ ) when they heard the entrance bell ring. Yoosung backed away and froze, staring at Tae, who scrambled off the desk and tried to clean up the desk and put on his shorts. They heard the incoming footsteps and realized they hadn't even locked the office door. Tae crawled under the desk and Yoosung tried to fix his appearance as Seven's hair came into sight, holding up Tae's thin jacket.

 

“Yoosung, is this Tae’s? It’s too pink to be yours.” Yoosung felt his face heat up.

 

“Yeah, he was here earlier, but it wasn’t that cold, so he left it here.” Seven raised his eyebrow at Yoosung’s rambling, but sat down in front of the desk, slouching.

 

“Shame. I wanted to ask him if he could come with me to Jumin’s. I wanna see Elly and Jumin would probably let me in if Tae is with me.” Yoosung did his best not to show his nerves as he went around the desk to sit in his chair. He gently kicked Tae’s shorts further under the desk, seeing Tae covering his face in embarrassment. _How the fuck was he supposed to resolve this?_

 

“Jumin wouldn’t let you even if Elizabeth turned human and gave him permission to let you play with her.” He reached under the table, running his fingers through Tae’s hair, smiling slightly as he felt Tae pull his hand down to his cheek.

 

“I will never give up hope! Elly will be mine one day!” Yoosung rolled his eyes, brushing his fingers under Tae’s jaw, feeling slight vibrations, _as if he was a cat._

 

“Yeah, sure. Over Jumin’s dead body.” Seven pouted, but it didn’t have the same effect as Tae’s pouts did. He ran his thumb over Tae’s lower lip, shifting in his seat as Tae held his wrist and pressed his tongue against the tip of the finger, heat starting to rush downwards.

 

“Tae would act more optimistic I said that to him.” There was a bite.

 

“Tae goes along with all of your plans, especially about Elizabeth.” He felt Tae’s fingers digging into his thighs and tried not to look down.

 

“You’ve gotten more confidence because of him. I’m proud of you.” Yoosung smiled, before frowning as the words sank in.

 

“What do you mean confidence?” Tae was spreading his legs apart and pulling him further into the desk.

 

“You aren’t that stuttering man-child that blushed every time Tae made an innuendo. You’ve made a lot of growth since falling in love. Maybe even before falling in love.” Tae’s fingers loosened up and he glanced down quickly, seeing him smile, that one smile he reserved for Seven.

 

“While you haven’t changed at all since Tae came into our lives. Except now, you have someone besides Jaehee to exploit to get to Elizabeth.” Seven grinned. Yoosung rolled his eyes again, fighting off the heat that was spreading through his cheeks as Tae began to undo his pants.

 

“He’s so much easier to convince than Jaehee is, _plus_ Jaehee trusts him more than she trusts me, so it’s easier for everyone.” He was honestly amazed at how he could keep a conversation was going while Tae was _literally_ pulling his dick out of his boxers. He deserved a major award for this.

 

“Tae isn’t easy to convince. He just lets you think that because you’re stubborn.” Tae gave the tip of his cock a kiss in response. Yoosung’s hand pressed against his forehead, trying to push him away, but Tae was stubborn, _god he was always stubborn during sex._

 

“He is a strange one, isn’t he? I wonder what would have happened if someone else had been brought to Rika’s apartment. Someone without Tae’s spicy personality.” Tae wrapped his lips around the head, Yoosung’s fingers sliding from his forehead to run through his hair again. Tae’s hands had started squeezing along the base of Yoosung’s cock.

 

“Things would definitely… ah… Definitely be different.” Seven looked at him strangely, standing up.

 

“I’ll get you some water from the store across the street. You look really red. Can’t have Tae worry too much about you. The rest of us might get jealous.” He winked, but left the office. Yoosung watched him leave and then tilting his head to see if he left the hospital.

 

As the bell jingled to indicate Seven’s departure, Yoosung leaned his head back in the chair, groaning when Tae licked a stripe down his length.

 

“Tae Kyung, you are the worst,” yet he pulled on Tae’s hair, arching as Tae moaned around his cock. He pulled away, looking up at Yoosung with wide eyes, and he groaned again.

 

“ _Hyung,_ you should lock the door. Unless you want Seven to walk in again.”

 

“What if- _ah fuck_ \- there’s an animal in danger?” Tae blinked innocently up at him.

 

“They would have to find a different hospital. Yoosung, let yourself relax. I dropped off our dogs with Zen, so as soon as we’re done here, we can go home, the place is quiet, and I’ll be dominant and you can ride me, sound good?” Yoosung tightened his grip in Tae’s hair, feeling heat rush down his spine.

 

“You’re- _shit-_ you’re topping tonight?” Tae slid his tongue against the slit on Yoosung’s tip.

 

“You’re gonna top as soon as I finish up down here.” Yoosung groaned stood up, pulling the front of his pants together to hide his dick. He walked quickly to the entrance of the hospital and locked up, turning the _open_ sign to _sorry we’re closed!_

 

Tae was still waiting on his knees when he walked back into the office, looking up at him with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Yoosung pulled on his hair slightly as he walked past him.

 

“Your hair is getting long again.” Tae raised his eyebrow at Yoosung, bringing up his own hand into his hair.

 

“You like it long,” he stated. “You like pulling it.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Another tug, less gentle this time.

 

Tae rolled his eyes and pushed Yoosung down onto the chair, spreading Yoosung’s legs and slotting between them as he ran his hands up Yoosung’s inner thighs, undoing his pants.

 

“What about Seven?” Tae licked his lips and pulled down his boxers.

 

“I bet he would love a show.” Yoosung ignored the way his cock twitched at the idea. Unfortunately, Tae didn’t.

 

“Oh, you liked that, did you? I never thought you would be into that kind of thing. Maybe it’s because you know Seven has cameras everywhere.” Tae squeezed his base and Yoosung let out a strangled sounding gasp.

 

“You’re so much kinkier than I thought you were.” A slow lick along his length.

 

“Tae, put your pretty lips to better use.” Tae fluttered his lashes up at him.

 

“I love it when you talk dirty, _hyung.”_ Yoosung arched off the chair, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he moaned out _Tae Kyung oh fuck._

 

There was a sound at the door, _the thank fuck locked door,_ and Yoosung twisted in his seat to look over at the door. It was Seven with the water. He was looking down at his phone, but the door wouldn’t budge, clearly annoying him. Yoosung and Tae both turned towards Yoosung’s ringing phone, Tae laughing slightly as he realized Seven was calling him.

 

“You should answer.”

 

“No way. You’ll make me say embarrassing things." Tae rolled his eyes and leaned up, picking up Yoosung’s phone and accepting the call.

 

“Seven, can this wait? I’m trying to fulfill some office fantasies and I don’t know when Yoosung is going to give me another shot at this.” Seven started laughing and Yoosung watched him walk away, but didn’t hang up. Tae giggled and looked up at Yoosung.

 

“Yeah, we’ll let you watch next time. Maybe you can even join in if I can get Yoosung horny enough.” There was a reply and Tae laughed before hanging up, settling back in between Yoosung’s thighs.

 

“Now, where were we, hyung?”

 

Yoosung really hopes there are more visits of this type.

**Author's Note:**

> i,,, apologize  
> don't hurt me too bad ok i am sensitive  
> also i have no penis (yet???) or experience all i have is porn and fan fiction.


End file.
